Graduacion
by AlexaBlack19
Summary: Slash:Nunca había sido normal lo sabia, lo tenia totalmente claro de cualquier manera Harry ya lo había decidido esa noche le pondría la guinda al pastel y conquistaría al rubio mas narcisista, pijo, capullo, estriloso, y jodidamente sexy de Slytherin..
1. Graduacion I Harry

Disclaimer: Obviamente todo le pertenece a JK Rowling de lo contrario Sirius estaría vivo, y la asquerosa Cho Chang (lo siento pero la odio) nunca hubiera puesto sus sucios labios encima de mi Harry (Draco saca el cuchillo amenazadoramente) que diga encima de su Harry (risita nerviosa xD).

Este fic es **slash **mentes inocentes que todavía no saben lo que es les aclaro que se refiere a relaciones homosexuales. No se si habré puesto el rating correcto porque no se me da muy bien pero bueno si son unos chiquillos están advertidos eh que luego yo no me hago responsable de padres furiosos queriendo lincharme (jojojo ke exagerada soy).

Summary: Nunca había sido normal lo sabia, lo tenia totalmente claro de cualquier manera Harry ya lo había decidido esa noche le pondría la guinda al pastel y conquistaría al rubio mas narcisista, pijo, capullo, estriloso, y jodidamente sexy de Slytherin, esa noche Draco Malfoy seria suyo.

**Rarezas de la vida**

Se encontraba arreglándose para el baile de esa noche el motivo de la celebración: su graduación por fin después de siete años se graduaría muchos sentimientos pasaron por su cabeza y le entro la natural melancolía de todo graduado y empezó a recordar su vida en Hogwarts era curioso que las imágenes que se le venían a la mente no eran las de todo graduado no podía recordar ninguna clase en particular, ni algún hechizo enseñado por sus maestros, ni ningún anécdota dentro del aula de clases, de echo lo único que se le venia a la mente era un enorme basilisco, un espejo engañoso, un lazo del diablo amenazador, un hipogrifo volador, unos fantasmales Thestrals, un grupo de terroríficos dementores, clases ilícitas de defensa y un tipo con cara de serpiente, si realmente era curioso pero bueno el no era cualquier graduado.

Pero como se podía ser un graduado o mejor dicho un futuro graduado normal si ni siquiera había sido un alumno normal, después de todo con cualquier alumno por mas estudiante del colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería vence a el mago tenebroso mas poderoso de la época al cumplir 17 años cierto?

Ni tampoco es normal pensar todo el tiempo en tu némesis escolar¿eso no les parece raro? Bueno tal vez no es tan raro pero que me dicen cuando piensas todo el día que tu némesis tiene el cabello mas sedoso que hayas visto en tu vida, los labios mas tentadores y el cuerpo mas delicioso del mundo?? Eso definitivamente NO es normal mucho menos cuando ese némesis es el pijo, estriloso, capullo, vanidoso, carbrón, venenoso y narcisista Draco Malfoy¿eso les parece raro?

Y Creen que ahí se acaba la cosa¡Pues no¡Joder no¡ ahí no se acaba la cosa ahora no solo se encontraba colgado de su enemigo sino que se estaba esmerando en que su ropa estuviera perfectamente hormada a su cuerpo, con los colores adecuados y el corte perfecto, estaba usando todo su empeño en acomodar su pelo para que en lugar de verse solo desordenado se viera "desordenado y sexy", había pasado un madito mes aprendiendo a bailar con ayuda de Seamos, tres jodidas semanas aprendiendo todo sobre buenos modales con Hermione, tres horrorosamente asquerosas semanas aprendiendo a vestir de manea decente con Ginny y otras muy desastrosas 2 semanas para aprender a controlar perfectamente los nervios con la ayuda de los tres anteriores que juntos eran unos dictadores insufribles que harían a Hittler y a Voldemort avergonzarse de si mismo.

Tal vez ustedes se pregunten que tiene de malo eso? Quiero decir a quien no le gustaría saber todo eso? Bueno el problema no es lo que aprendí si no porque lo aprendí así que regreso al punto, eso No es normal saben por que??... ¡¡10 galeones al que lo adivine¡¡Porque todo eso lo hice únicamente por Draco Malfoy!!

Durante un tiempo pensé que quizás esos sentimientos eran a causa de la secuela del Avada que recibí de pequeño, o incluso podría ser de aquel sartenazo que me dio tía petunia en la cabeza aquella vez, sin ir mas lejos tal vez fue consecuencia de algún hechizo que me debe haber dado el 31 de julio en ultima la batalla, luego después de mucho meditar y después de 15 chequeos en la enfermería entendí que no era a causa de ningún hechizo al buscar otra razón me di cuenta de que era muy obvio ¡La culpa era de las hormonas! solo había una pequeña cosa que no cuadraba ¿porque mis hormonas solo se activaban con Draco Malfoy? siempre e sido muy curioso y ese era un misterio que tenia que resolver, y después de dejar atrás mi etapa de negación y tras una larga maduración espiritual y mental lo entendí¿ya adivinaron mi conclusión¿Ya saben la causa? Se las diré (cara de profunda madurez y tranquilidad) ¡¡SOY UN PUÑETERO ANORMAL!! (chillido histérico) bien creo que todavía no lo había aceptado, pero ahora parado en el espejo de la habitación de séptimo año de los varones de Griffindor lo acepto estoy enamorado de Draco Malfoy, lo siento si se esperaban algo mas emocionante, algún lavado de cerebro en Rosswell, alguna teoría de un profundo y oscuro secreto, una conspiración de E.U. o palabras extravagantes pero no, la dura, única, simple y cruel verdad es que estoy jodidamente enamorado de mi rubio slytherin (si los Gry podemos ser muy posesivos)

En esto momentos salgo de mi habitación ya no hay nadie en la sala común todos están en el baile ustedes pensaran este lo hizo para darle el toque dramático ¡pues no¡ de hecho entre mis meditaciones no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era será mejor que me apresure antes que pienses que Voldemort regreso de la muerte a jugar al tiro al blanco conmigo

Estoy a unos pasos del gran comedor las manos me sudan ¿Por qué? Ohh no se los eh dicho cierto? Bueno es que decidí que si ya era jodidamente anormal le iba a terminar de poner la guinda al pastel¿ya saben de lo que hablo? No? Bueno se los explico hace tres meses decidí declarármele a Draco Malfoy

Bueno hasta ahí dejo el primer capitulo, este es mi segundo fic, si ya lo se debería estar terminado el primero pero este se me vino a la mente y me encanto ya tengo escrito el siguiente capitulo y lo subiré dependiendo los comentarios el fic reciba aunque a lo mejor y de todos modos lo subo soy demasiado blanda jaja, contara con unos 4 capítulos, es un intento de humor espero que funcione jeje

Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a los que han dejado comentarios en mi fic nunca sabes lo que tienes… y si no lo han leído dense una vueltesita empieza un poco dramático pero mejorara.

Se cuidan y ya sabes hagan feliz a una autora y dejen comentarios, tomatazos, vociferadores se acepta de todo excepto imperdonables xD.


	2. El Secuestro

Disclaimer: Obviamente todo le pertenece a JK Rowling de lo contrario Sirius estaría vivo, y la asquerosa Cho Chang (lo siento pero la odio) nunca hubiera puesto sus sucios labios encima de mi Harry (Draco saca el cuchillo amenazadoramente) que diga encima de su Harry (risita nerviosa xD).

Dije ke no iba a subir el siguiente capitulo hasta no tener mas comentarios pero no lo puedo evitar son demasiado blanda jajaj de todas maneras espero que me recompensen por mi buena acción ehhh xD.

No voy a volver a poner advertencias ni summary ya van en el primer capi.

Capitulo II: El secuestro.

Hace tres meses decidí declarármele a Draco Malfoy…

El problema era como, ¿Cómo demonios le haría para que ese hermoso demonio me hiciera caso? La sexualidad no era un problema ya sabia que el era gay, no el problema no era ese, pero es que no podía llegar después de siete años de peleas, maldiciones (literalmente), insultos y simplemente decirle "sabes Malfoy me gustas quieres salir conmigo?" ¡Por supuesto que no! eso sonaba estupido hasta para mi, no si es que les digo que soy masoquista aparte de raro.

Así que hice lo único que quedaba por hacer, de hecho lo que cualquier ser humano en mi lugar hubiera hecho… fui a preguntarle a Hermione si no me miren así que fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer, y ella después de mirarme con cara de yo-me-las-se-todas- ideo un plan eh ahí la razón por la que me pase tres meses de tortura aprendiendo una sarta de cosas innecesariamente estupidas en mi sincera opinión.

Pero bueno que puedo decir eso es lo jodido de estar enamorado, haces cosas que en tu sano juicio ni siquiera se te pasarían por la mente. Joder con el amor ¡juro que la próxima vez que Dumbledore me diga que el amor es mi fuerza más grande le aventare con sus caramelos de limón por la cabeza! ¡No bromeo!.

Acabo de abrir las puertas del Gran Comedor diviso a la mesa donde están mis amigos, puedo observar a los Granger ahí, también a los Weasley y Remus, me dirijo hacia ellos, algo incomodo siento todas las miradas fijas deben pensar ¿y eso que tiene de extraño? ¿Ya debería estar acostumbrado no? Pues si estoy algo acostumbrado pero esta vez las miradas son extrañas… diferentes aunque suene extraño hasta para mi mismo curiosamente una buena parte de las miradas esta situada en donde mi espalda termina y en otras partes de mi cuerpo, y yo que pensaba que era raro.

No puedo evitar que mi mirada se dirija a cierto rubio Slytherin, nuestras miradas se encuentra su cara es indescifrable me esta mirando directamente a los ojos me mantengo indiferente pero el maldito nerviosismo ha vuelto, corto el contacto visual y me siento en la mesa saludando a todos y recibiendo halagos por la imponente túnica negra que traigo puesta, eso me da un poco de seguridad, me sonrojo un poco cuando Dumbledore se levanta a dar el discurso para iniciar el evento comentando "Ahora si con todos presentes iniciamos", su discurso es muy emotivo y la entrega de diplomas también hacemos un minuto de silencio por los muertos en la guerra, y ¡oh sorpresa! me hacen llamar para darme la orden de Merlín Primera Clase por haber vencido a Voldemort y para Informarme que ah sido creada la Orden de Potter como nueva condecoración, agradezco a todos los dioses habidos y por haber el haber tomado esas clases para controlar mis emociones por que si no en este momento en lugar de tener un pequeño sonrojo estaría mas rojo que la grana (SAJA: si no saben lo que es la grana pues imagínense un tomate jajja)

Una cena exquisita aparece frente a nosotros me olvido por un momento de los nervios y me pongo a disfrutar, el baile da comienzo busco con la mirada a Draco es hora de comenzar con mi plan de ataque, que diga de conquista jejej, pero oh decepción no esta, escaneo el gran salón ¡y nada! Maldición debe haberse ido ya o tal vez este con alguna de sus admiradores el solo pensamiento hace que mi estomago se revuelva, trato de recomponerme y disfrutar del baile aunque la sensación de malestar no desaparece son las 12 y me parece que es suficiente estoy cansado de fingir estar bien, que puedo decir estoy desilusionado pensaba demostrarle a Draco Malfoy lo que Harry Potter podía hacer pero ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad para que lo rechazara, simplemente patético, decidió retirarse, se despidió rápidamente de todos y se dirigió a la torre de Griffindor mientras pensaba porque demonios no había empezado antes con su plan, bueno de hecho si lo había echo, durante los últimos tres meses había echo todo por gustarle había mejorado su aspecto, su comportamiento, era mas atrevido, pero no había logrado nada, solo recibir propuestas de citas de Ravenclav, Griffindor y Hufflepuff pero de slytherin nada que tenían las serpientes en las venas?? Aunque le había parecido que algunas veces algunos chicos se iban a acercar a el pero siempre había aparecido Draco repentinamente y se los había llevado a rastras, probablemente no lo consideraría digno de una serpiente o debía de haber alguna clase de lista de los vetados y el estaba en ella.

En fin sus pasos resonaban por el pasillo no se había dado cuenta que había pasado de largo por la sala común de Griffindor y se había dirigido al tercer piso, estaba volviendo sus pasos cuando fue bruscamente jalado hacia lo que según su sentido de orientación era la sala de los menesteres, y antes de que pudiera pensar estaba atado amordazado y con los ojos vendados.

¡Ahora si que estaba jodido! No lo podía creer era el maldito salvador del mundo mágico y no había podido impedir que lo desarmaran, secuestraran y amordazaran, bueno lo de desarmado no era mucho problema la magia sin varita era como volar en escoba para el, sin embargo quería saber quien lo había secuestrado tal vez era algún mortifago en busca de venganza, ¡que demonios! se sobresalto cuando sintió que su ropa se desvanecía, acaso iba a recibir tortura física de la forma muggle bien esa opción quedo descartada cuando sintió una bocas lamiendo y mordiendo su cuello con maestría y una gemido se escapo de su boca sin poder detenerlo no tenia ni idea de quien era pero definitivamente sabia lo que hacia.

Se sobresalto cuando sintió que su ropa se desvanecía,¿acaso iba a recibir tortura física de la forma muggle? bien esa opción quedo descartada cuando sintió una bocas lamiendo y mordiendo su cuello con maestría y una gemido se escapo de su boca sin poder detenerlo no tenia ni idea de quien era pero definitivamente sabia lo que hacia…

La boca fue descendiendo por su pecho hasta llegar a sus pezones, y Harry soltó una exclamación ahogada cuando su secuestrador les dedico una concienzuda atención, continuo bajando lentamente por su vientre y en ese momento Harry ya había olvidado todos sus planes de escape, la boca beso la parte interna de sus muslos lentamente y Harry sentía como su querido "amigo" había despertado totalmente, en medio de todo eso Harry atino a decir un entrecortado -Quien…eres- que fue contestado por una risa divertida y Harry sintió que el mundo se congelaba esa risa se le hacia conocida, jodidamente conocida, de hecho había estado pendiente de esa risa durante tres meses, pero que Draco Malfoy fuera el responsable de su estado era tan probable como que Snape aceptara un caramelo de limón de Dumbledore, y Harry pensó en la única opción posible, debía haberse desmallado en medio del gran comedor y estaba teniendo una alucinación.

No se dio cuenta cuando le habían quitado la venda pero de repente reencontraba con la cara de Draco Malfoy enfrente de el, tenia la expresión de un felino tras su presa y a Harry sintió como le recorría un escalofrió de excitación por todo el cuerpo, definitivamente deberían de advertir que el amor era causa de alucinaciones sumamente reales.

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo del fic el siguiente será desde el punto de vista de Draco sucederá al mismo tiempo que el primer capitulo solo que ahora mostrara los pensamientos del Slytherin.

Ya saben denle clic al botoncito de abajo y dejen una critica destructiva ejem ke diga constructiva jaja.  
¡Se cuidan y que Merlín los acompañe!


	3. Graduacion IIDraco

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece sino a Jk Rowling y yo no recibo ningún tipo de lucro excepto los comentarios acerca de la historia.

**Muchas gracias a:** Nausicaa-Hime, pattypotter09, HinoJM, feliasfenix y a giosseppe por sus comentarios 

**Aviso: Lean las notas al final del capitulo**.

**Capitulo III: Graduación segunda parte.**

Se encontraba frente al espejo después de haberse arreglado mas meticulosamente de lo normal, luego de inspeccionar su túnica color azul, decidió que estaba perfecto no es que antes no lo fuera siempre había sido bello y lo sabia, muchos lo llamaban vanidoso en su mas sincera opinión solo era honesto y los demás una bola de envidiosos.

Se preguntaran porque tanto cuidado no es porque sea la graduación, no definitivamente no es por eso, todo se debe a un motivo mucho mas profundo pero para eso debo explicar la historia desde un comienzo y es que Draco Malfoy siempre hace todo perfecto o simplemente no lo hace.

Siempre había sido un hecho muy curioso en mi casa la "pequeña" obsesión que presentaba por Harry Potter, tal vez por el hecho de que parecía mas pendiente de el que de cualquier otra cosa, nunca le preste atención.

En cuarto año descubrí que era gay, no fue un problema quiero decir una buena parte de la población mágica lo es, mi ligera obsesión por estar enterado por lo que hacia Potter seguía igual de intensa, Blaise mi mejor amigo llego a insinuar en bastantes ocasiones que nuestras peleas se debían a una "profunda tensión sexual" yo le conteste tranquilamente que primero se helaría el infierno, claro que después de eso paso una semana en la enfermería y el tema no se volvió a mencionar ese año.

En quinto por alguna extraña razón totalmente desconocida para mi empecé a sentir un profundo odio por cierta Ravenclaw China de apellido Chang y por todas aquellas que fueron relacionadas sentimentalmente con Potter, mi amigo Blaise me volvió a dar esa mirada de se-algo-que-tu-no que tanto detesto, pero es que, que culpa tenia yo de que Potter saliera con puras niñatas estupidas?? Y además de todo feas por cierto.

En sexto año el infierno se helo… porque la comprensión se abrió paso en mi cerebro y la negación fue a refugiarse a otra mente inocente y finalmente acepte que el- puñetero- niño-que-vivió ¡me gustaba! Fueron días difíciles sobretodo por las malditas miradas burlonas de Blaise, pero me contuve y me conforme con seguir molestando a Potter cada vez que lo veía con tal de acercarme a el, si es que ya me imaginaba llegar y decirle ¡Potter me gustas, ¿querrías salir a cenar conmigo hoy en la noche y ya si se puede echarnos un buen polvo? ¡ja! Me habría dado un puñetazo antes de terminar la frase si no es que un cruciatas, eso claro si hubiera podido decir una palabra por el pelirrojo entrometido Weasley que parecía su guardaespaldas.

Y cuando creía que nada podía empeorar, me percate que Harry Potter **no** me gustaba ¡Yo estaba enamorado de Harry Potter! Maldita suerte es que solo a mi se me ocurría enamorarme de un Griffindor y precisamente de ese Gryffindor, decidí ignorar el sentimiento, pero eso no fue todo ¡no señor! Parecía que ese año Potter había decidido renovar toda su ropa, cortar su cabello, y comportarse como todo un provocativo ángel, cada vez que lo veía le daban ganas de saltarle encima y comprobar si era cierto lo que decían sobre la virginidad del Gryffindor, sobretodo en las ocasiones donde el Gryffindor entraba después de jugar Quidditch al gran comedor ¡Merlín! Nunca había visto una imagen mas provocativa pero al parecer no era el único que se había percatado de los cambios en el ya no tan niño que vivió, las y los demás parecían querer violarlo con la mirada y algunos otros no solo con la mirada.

Todo Malfoy tiene un limite y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Draco, nadie que no fuera el iba ponerle las manos encima a su Harry, lo tenia decidido el día de Graduación Harry Potter seria suyo.

Y ahí se encontraba en el Gran salón esperando a que el motivo de sus desvelos apareciera, y cuando lo hizo se olvido incluso de cómo respiraba, estaba magnifico se veía tan guapo, tan perfecto, sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento y en ese instante Draco decidió que de ahí en adelante la esmeraldas serian su joya favorita, Harry rompió el contacto y se dirigió a donde estaban sentados sus amigos ¡demonios! No había contado con eso, seria prácticamente imposible acercarse de esa forma, ahora como le hacia para secuestrarlo sin que los demás se dieran cuenta?

Se lleva a cabo la entrega de diplomas y luego un reconocimiento especial a mi Harry, si es que se ve hermoso cuando esta cohibido, también cuando esta avergonzado, y cuando esta molesto, también cuando sonríe, pensándolo bien el siempre se ve hermoso, bueno algo teníamos que tener en común no?? (N/A: no si es que ya quisiera yo tener la mitad del autoestima de Draco jaja).

Mientras miro como le entregan el reconocimiento no puedo evitar que mi mente vague hacia unos meses atrás, recuerdo que tuve que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para que ninguna serpiente le saltara encima a Harry encontré a varios tratando de acorralarlo pero no creo que les hayan quedado ganas después de hechizarlos con las maldiciones favoritas de mi repertorio, así que decidí dejárselos totalmente claro Harry Potter estaba prohibido para cualquiera que no fuera el príncipe de las serpientes, ósea yo, después de mi mirada made in Malfoy creo que a todos les quedo bastante claro que estaba hablando en serio.

El problema de mi casa ya estaba solucionado sin embargo parecía que todo el maldito colegio era una revolución de hormonas, inclusive los santurrones de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, ¡si es que resultaron ser unos mustios acosadores! Buscando a mi Harry y no precisamente para repasar DCAO.

La cena comienza creo que ya se lo que voy a hacer, ya que no lo puedo despegar de sus amigos le escribiré una lechuza anónima citándolo, si eso es lo que haré, observo al objeto de mi afecto con deseo, y es que llevo aguantando las ganas de plantarle un buen beso y otras cosas desde hace mucho, si lo e dicho ¡malditas hormonas!

Salgo del gran comedor, y escribo la carta, no probé un solo bocado en la cena pero eso no me preocupa empiezo a dar vueltas por el castillo es demasiado pronto para mandar la lechuza, llamaría demasiado la atención, mis pasos inconscientemente se dirigen a la sala de los menesteres el lugar donde mi plan se llevara a cabo.

Y ¡oh Merlín mío! parece que el hijo prodigo regreso (me refiero a mi buena suerte por supuesto) ahí a unos cuantos pasos veo a mi ángel caminando distraídamente, no puedo dejar escapar esta oportunidad así que en menos de medio segundo lo desarme, y lo arrastre a la sala de los menesteres amordazándolo de paso, ok lo acepto tal vez no debí amordazarlo tal vez con solo un pretrificus hubiera bastado pero apuesto a que ustedes no se pueden ni imaginar lo que se siente tener enfrente de ti a la persona que ha estado en tus sueños húmedos desde los 16 completamente a tu merced, y cuando digo completamente me refiero precisamente a eso pues acabo de enviarle un hechizo desvanecedor a su ropa, de acuerdo ese no era precisamente el plan se supone que yo tendría que seducirlo de tal forma que me suplicara por tomarlo, pero es que no lo puedo resistir, ataco su cuello lamiendo y mordiendo como siempre había querido hacer, descendió por su pecho y le presto una especial atención a sus pezones, empezó a besar la parte interna de sus muslos, se dio cuenta como su cautivo se excitaba y cuando me pregunto entrecortadamente quien soy no puedo soltar una pequeña carcajada de diversión y es que siento que en estos momentos me puedo comer al mundo entero, puedo ver como el parece descolocado por algo, ¿acaso me reconoció? No, no lo creo lo que si creo es que es momento de que revele mi identidad si voy a darle una caricia mas quiero que sepa de quien es, quiero que sepa quien lo besa y quiero ver sus ojos

Verdes cuando lo hago.

Le quito la venda de los ojos y por unos momentos el no parece darse cuenta pero cuando lo hace un escalofrió lo recorre y la incredulidad invade su rostro, y sin poder evitarlo el miedo me invade con un movimiento lento de mi varita lo desato completamente y espero su reacción…

**Notas:**

Hola de nuevo lamento la tardanza de este capitulo, pero esta vez no fue mi culpa, al parecer la carpeta donde tenia mis fics se borro, acortare la historia diciendo que una chica totalmente frustrada tuvo que hacer lo que ya había adelantado de sus historias de nuevo y no recordaba muy bien lo que había escrito, así que si de casualidad piensan que el capitulo estuvo flojo o que le faltaron cosas no sean duros.

Otra cosita, si ya lo se han de decir que como enfado, lo acepto jeje, necesito que me digan quien quieren que sea el dominante en la relación en el próximo capitulo será el lemmon y dependiendo de quien reciba mas votos pondré la escena, también si van a querer epilogo o no.

Creo qué eso es todo si sigo poniendo notas de este tamaño saldrán mas largas que el fic jejeje. Se cuidan y que Merlín los acompañe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Creo que todos sabemos que el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling yo lo único que gano escribiendo esto es diversión y a veces estrés cuando me bloqueo. Las advertencias están en el primer capitulo.

_**Lean las notas finales y no sean malos conmigo que este es mi primer lemmon**_

**Capitulo IV**

Bueno no era una alucinación Draco Malfoy se hallaba enfrente de el mirándolo con ansias y cierto ¿nerviosismo? Harry cada vez entendía menos que era lo que pasaba, la confusión se debió reflejar en su cara porque Malfoy empezó a hablar.

Bien ya pasaron unos segundos desde que le quite la venda que a mi me parecen horas, su cara refleja confusión, esta bien lo acepto tal vez debí explicarme un poco antes de lanzarme encima de el pero que puedo la carne es débil, creo que es hora de comenzar a explicarme, tratare de hacerlo con tacto.

-Mira Potter, se que te eh molestado durante 7 años que e sido un capullo contigo y con tus amigos, soy narcisista, vanidoso y ególatra y aparte de todo soy masoquista ¿porque sabes que? estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti.

De acuerdo tal vez no había tenido mucho tacto pero demonios era un Malfoy y eso de expresar sus sentimientos no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado, espero que Harry le dijera algo o lo sacara a punta de maldiciones.

-Haber me estas diciendo que tu estas enamorado ¿de mi? No te gusto o me tienes ganas ¿estas enamorado?- dijo Harry con voz pausada y sin expresión en el rostro.

Potter se hallaba sin expresiones en su rostro y eso no le ayudaba nada quería saber que pasaba por su cabeza y quería saberlo ¡ya! Estaba muy raro, de todos modos respondió su pregunta.

-Si estoy enamorado de ti- dijo con todo el valor que pudo juntar estaba sudando lo sabia y se maldijo porque de seguro Harry ya se había dado cuenta de cualquier manera si iba a mandarlo a volar porque se tardaba tanto, a menos que tal vez no fuera a mandarlo a ningún lado, bueno en ese caso el respondería a todas sus dudas, decidió seguir por su cuenta

- Desde sexto me di cuenta que tu me gustabas aunque estuve obsesionado contigo desde primer año y en los últimos días de sexto me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti.-Contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba la reacción del otro

Harry no podía creerlo el chico del que estaba perdidamente enamorado y por el cual había estado comiéndose la cabeza para conquistar sentía lo mismo por el ¡desde hace 2 años! Una sonrisa radiante se formo en su cara.

Potter no decía nada y el empezaba a impacientarse, cuando paso sonrió, una sonrisa llena de felicidad y sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente y el aire que había contenido se soltaba.

-Eres un idiota- soltó de pronto Harry y Draco se quedo de piedra- De echo ambos somos idiotas Draco porque yo siento lo mismo por ti sabes.-

Y en ese instante Draco pensó que el mundo podría estarse cayendo en pedazos y el seguiría siendo el hombre mas feliz del mundo, se acerco lentamente y lo beso disfrutando el sentir la boca suave del otro sobre sus labios y su lengua empezó a juguetear con la de Harry en un baile de movimientos, guió a Harry a la cama que se encontraba en la habitación percatándose de que el otro seguía desnudo se éxito en sobremanera.

Lo recostó y empezó a seguir lo que había comenzado cuando estaba atado chupando y mordiendo toda la piel de Harry este gemía, pero tomo por sorpresa a Draco volteándolos a ambos y quedando sentado encima de Draco, empezó a deshacerse de la ropa lentamente deleitándose del paisaje que le ofrecía la piel de Draco cuando quedaban solo los bóxer del chico empezó a frotar las erecciones de ambos teniendo como única barrera la negra tela de la ropa interior de Draco, ambos gemían, pero Draco decidió retomar el control de la situación pues si bien la acción del otro lo había sorprendido y no es que se quejara no quería terminar así.

Tomo la erección de Harry y empezó a masturbarlo lentamente, recostándolo de nueva cuenta, Harry gemía cada vez mas fuerte, Draco de pronto paro y Harry soltó un sonido de protesta, Draco le sonrió.

-voltéate- pidió con una sonrisa, y Harry no pudo evitar tensarse- relájate amor, se lo que hago-dijo dándole un mirada que trataba de infundir seguridad.

Harry lo hizo y se sorprendió cuando sitio como Draco empezaba a lamer su entrada, soltó una exclamación sorprendida, pero Draco siguió lamiendo y el empezó a gemir de placer cuando la lengua se adentro a el, cuando Draco sintió que estaba listo convoco un lubricante para colocarlo en su propia erección y empezó a entrar lentamente en Harry, este a pesar del dolor trato de relajarse, confiaba en Draco y estaba seguro de que si había una persona con la que deseaba compartir esa experiencia era con el.

Draco se mantuvo un momento inmóvil esperando a que Harry se acostumbrara, cuando sintió que este movía sus caderas un poco empezó a embestir con lentitud, hasta que encontró la próstata de Harry

-ahhhhh- se detuvo un momento asustado pensado si lo había lastimado- si te detienes te mato- completo Harry.

Con una sonrisa siguió embistiendo mas rápido mientras las exclamaciones de Harry y las suyas propias aumentaban. Llevo su mano al pene de Harry y empezó a moverla utilizando el mismo ritmo con el que embestía, el orgasmo le llego a Harry haciéndolo convulsionarse de placer y derramarse en la mano de Draco este sintió como la carne de Harry se apretaba en torno a su pene y se vino dentro de el.

Salio de Harry después de u rato y lo jalo a sus brazos, el moreno solo se acurruco hacia el, ambos todavía asimilando el echo de que estaban pro fin juntos.

Draco empezaba a quedarse dormido cuando escucho a Harry hablar.

-Sabes Draco, me debes una, estuve haciendo una bola de tonterías para poder conquistarte hoy y me ganaste el plan creo que tendré que cobrármelas luego.-dijo en modo de broma broma

- no lo creo cariño eres demasiado niño bueno- dijo Draco sonriendo antes de quedarse dormido Harry le siguió un poco después ya se encargaría el de demostrarle a Draco porque el sombrero seleccionador lo había querido poner en Slytherin.

Draco sintió como la conciencia le llegaba y con los ojos aun cerrados recordó la maravillosa noche anterior, mientras trataba de estirar el brazo para abrazar a Harry fue en ese momento cuando se percato que no podía abrió los ojos y se encontró con que sus manos estaban atadas a la cabecera de la cama, Harry se subió encima de el y empezó a besarlo mientras su mano descendía hasta su pene, el cual estaba sufriendo una muy prominente excitación empezó a mover su mano con fuerza y Draco soltó un gemido

-Ha…rry desátame

-No- dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios- creo haberte dicho que me debías una anoche, y sabes no me gusto eso de que era demasiado niño bueno así que creo que tendré que demostrarte lo contrario.

La mano de Harry abandono el pene de Draco para ser remplazada por su boca al principio repartiendo suaves besos alrededor luego tomándolo totalmente, cuando sintió que Draco estaba a punto de correrse abandono su tarea.

-Sabes Draco, esto era una pequeña parte de lo que pensaba hacerte ayer- dijo con voy sensual en su oído mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja- lastima que nada de eso se llevo a cabo

Entonces llevo su mano hacia su propio pene y empezó a masturbarse, a Draco se le había secado la boca, ver a Harry masturbándose era más de lo que podía soportar.

-¡tómame maldita sea! ¡Cojéme ya!- grito

Harry sonrió llevo un dedo a su boca y Draco lo lamió con avidez, sintió uno, dos, tres dedos de Harry en su interior moviéndose en círculos, finalmente cuando fueron retirados Harry reemplazo los dedos por su pene, entrando con cuidado, dejando a Draco acostumbrarse y luego empezando a moverse con un ritmo delicioso, hasta que los dos llegaron al orgasmo, Harry derramándose dentro de Draco y este entre los dos. Después de invocar un hechizo de limpieza se abrazaron un momento.

-Te amo Draco- dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos, perdiéndose en las profundidades de color plata

-Yo también te amo Harry, siempre lo haré.

**Fin**

Aquí termina el capitulo, el próximo será el epilogo, espero que les haya gustado como dije en un principio es mi primer lemmon así que esta escena fue producto e una novata totalmente jejeje, espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen comentarios para saber que puedo mejorar o si les gusto y de paso me dan recomendaciones sobre que podrían ser Harry y Draco después de Hogwarts (me refiero a sus profesiones) para cuando haga el epilogo.

Eso es todo cuídense mucho y gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado comentario.


	5. Epilogo

No creo que haga falta poner ni advertencias ni summary si llegaron a este capitulo esta demás no? Ahh si lo olvidaba va a tener una ligera ligerísima mención de Mpreg al final, nada grafico si no les gusta no se preocupen.

Quiero agradecer por sus lindisimos comentarios a: pattypotter09, Nausicaa-Hime, feliasfenix, giosseppe, koneko y HinoJM

Y por agregarme a sus favoritos y/o a sus alertas a: yumad, juliett sophie, feliasfenix, Hio Ivanov y Nausicaa-Hime

¡¡Muchas gracias!!

**Capitulo V ** Epilogo

Harry Potter llegaba agotado a su casa después de haber trabajado 20 horas seguidas, al graduarse de Hogwarts había decidido entrar a estudiar para sanador, ahora trabajaba en San Mungo, a cargo de la segunda planta que se encargaba de los Virus mágicos, y la razón por la que había trabajado tanto era que acababan de tener una epidemia de viruela de Dragón también conocida como fiebre de Dragón, había sido una locura total, todos habían tenido que hacer horas extras y no habían tenido un minuto de descanso.

Normalmente cuidaba no trabajar en exceso para no descuidar a su marido pero en casos como esos era conciente de que tenia que aplazar un poco sus actividades normales, y hablando de su esposo Draco había estado sumamente raro los últimos días, estaba distraído y de cierta forma mas susceptible no tenia ni idea de lo que le pasaba, pero no podía evitar preocuparse, desde los 17 años vivían juntos y a los 20 habían decidido enlazarse en una hermosa ceremonia, ya habían pasado tres años de aquello.

Y no podía evitar pensar que todo era demasiado perfecto, es decir, discutían y todo pero era algo que daba sabor a la relación y que terminaba la mayoría de las veces en una apasionada reconciliación, pero era demasiado bueno y para Harry que siempre le había sucedido que cuando era feliz algo malo pasaba, la actitud de Draco no pudo evitar preocuparle y es que el rubio era lo que mas quería en el mundo.

Draco por su parte era el jefe de la Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica en el Ministerio, se había encargado de conseguir el respeto hacia su apellido que había sido perdido durante la época oscura, y también se encargaba de hacer crecer la fortuna Malfoy-Potter las cuales se habían encargado de unificar por decisión mutua, invirtiendo y comprando acciones de negocios productivos, Harry había descubierto que tenia un don natural en eso.

Harry se encamino a la habitación y al entrar vio a Draco sentado mirando por la ventana, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus facciones dándole un aspecto celestial, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, solo fue cuando Harry cerro la puerta y lo abrazo por la espalda que Draco pareció regresar de lo que fuera que estuviera pensando.

Draco sintió como Harry lo abrasaba por la espalda y volvió sus ojos a mirarlo se veía cansado pero ni eso lo hacia verse ni una pizca menos hermoso de lo que era, sus facciones se habían vuelto marcadas y tenia cierto aire intelectual sin dejar a un lado la rebeldía que lo había caracterizado desde la adolescencia, miro sus ojos que como siempre eran un libro abierto de sus sentimientos, siempre sinceros, ahora se encontraban llenos de preocupación, de temor, el sabia porque, sabia que Harry había notado el cambio de actitud y el distanciamiento que había tenido durante la ultima semana, se habían llegado a conocer tan bien que a veces una mirada bastaba para decir lo que mil palabras no lograrían, oyó como se disculpaba por las horas extras que había tenido que hacer en el trabajo y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por Harry, este parecía estar tan asustado y trataba con tanta fuerza que todo entre ellos funcionara, y hacerlo sentir bien, y el solo estaba ahí viendo como la desesperación en su esposo aumentaba sin interrumpir sus atolondradas palabras que trataban de entender lo que le sucedía.

Harry no soportaba mas, si había algo que había aprendido a odiar durante la guerra era el silencio, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, porque siempre traía algo malo, las personas guardaban silencio antes de dar una mala noticia, guardaban silencio cuando alguien moría, cuando alguien estaba enfermo, cuando alguien estaba herido, los mortífagos guardaban silencio antes de atacar, los adultos guardaban silencio durante los veranos que pasaba en Grimuald Place cada vez que el se encontraba cerca, para que no se enterara de las desgracias, y cada vez que tenían que informarle de la muerte de un conocido antes guardaban silencio justamente como ahora estaba haciendo Draco.

Por eso Harry había aprendido a asociar el silencio de otras personas con algo malo, tal vez Draco quería dejarlo, había tantas cosas y después de tener su cerebro funcionando durante tanto tiempo sin descansar, trabajando entre enfermos lamentándose y parientes histéricos, Harry no estaba para pensar en lo absurdo de su pensamiento.

Cuando Draco miro a Harry supo que sus miedos eran absurdos tal vez era algo que no estaba planeado pero estaba seguro que la noticia que tenia que darle a Harry le daría tanta ilusión como a el, había sido algo tonto pero el necesitaba del silencio para aclararse desde pequeño había aprendido a hacer del silencio su compañía, pero aquellos días en la Mansión Malfoy habían terminado, ahora no necesitaba la compañía del silencio, porque tenia a Harry y el siempre estaría a su lado acompañándolo, por siempre.

Entonces Draco sonrió una sonrisa llena de ternura y cariño que deslumbro totalmente a Harry y derrumbo por segunda vez todas sus creencias porque con dos simples palabras hizo que de ahí en adelante Harry amara todos y cada uno de sus silencios porque los silencios con Draco nunca traían dolor ni tristeza esa noche durmieron abrazados con idénticas sonrisas en sus rostros, no dijeron nada mas, no era necesario, las palabras de Draco resonaron en Harry hasta que cayo en brazos de Morfeo dos simples palabras que cambiarían su vida para siempre llenándola de felicidad y dicha:

-Estoy embarazado…

**Fin**

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, se que soy una desobligada floja que tarde años en actualizar y que deje un minúsculo epilogo, pero la verdad es que estaba ocupada con mi propia graduación jeje, y con una tía que vino del extranjero en fin para que les pongo excusas la verdad es que aparte de todo me dio un bloqueo de los grandes así que preferí subir este capi a dejar la historia tirada.

Se cuidan, no importa que lean la historia ya terminada dejen **¡Reviews!**


End file.
